


Don't Forget You Are Loved

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Gangster AU [17]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Origin Story of Ryan, Fluff, Lack of Self-Confidence, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a very, very long time, Ryan was like a very quiet but intimidating person in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget You Are Loved

Ryan was awkward. Ryan was devious. Ryan was probably going to need therapy after his experience with Edgar and then blessed rescue which he sort of brought on himself. He honestly could be more relieved that Geoff had allowed him into his gang; Ryan could never give up the life even if he needed to. Edgar made sure of that.

Ryan had expected them to be like Edgar’s gang; torturous and manipulative with little respect for human morals or even the tiniest amount of compassion for anyone but themselves. What he actually found surprised him. While they may not have really cared about the random civilians that got wrapped up in their schemes, they did care for each other. That was something Ryan hadn’t accounted for.

The problem with this was Ryan was very bad about letting anyone care about him. It felt foreign to him at this point and being in Geoff’s gang was like crossing the line from one extreme to the other. In Edgar’s gang, torture was a commonplace thing that people took part in almost ritualistically. In Geoff’s, it was a known thing that torture was sometimes required for information and avoided generally.

This left Ryan in a paranoid state. How far could he go in his torturing before it was considered too much? He didn’t know the limits he had to work with, though no one said anything about them.

For a very, very long time, Ryan was like a very quiet but intimidating person in the background. He never really spoke, and only ever made an appearance around the penthouse when they needed him. As soon as he was no longer useful, he was gone. Not that anyone ever noticed; he was so quiet he barely made a sound.

Every so often, he would push what he believed to be a boundary. Ryan had a deep inlayed bloodlust that needed to be fed. His killing quickly got brutal, but when no one said anything about it, Ryan got confused.

If the lack of caring for how he murdered people didn’t confuse Ryan, the amount of caring for himself that the other boys initiated sure did. When Ryan had tearing in his scalp from falling off the top of a truck and sliding across the asphalt, Geoff took him to the hospital. When Ryan got shot, Jack cleaned and closed the wound. When they had all had a rather bitter day, Michael and Gavin took Ryan out for drinks. When Ryan was around, Ray was always trying to get him to talk.

Ryan didn’t know what to make of it after so many years of being with Edgar. So, instead of opening up to these men, Ryan closed himself off. He stopped coming around the penthouse quite as often, instead getting jobs over the phone and taking care of them without ever showing his face. That only lasted a month before Ryan came home one day to all five men sitting in his living room with a wide range of facial expressions on their faces.

Geoff had told him to start coming around the penthouse more often than not, because ‘When you’re in a crew, they should at least get to see you every now and again’. Ryan had only agreed on account of Geoff being the one who paid him.

As Ryan started to get more comfortable with the dynamic of the group, he started being a bit more outgoing around them. He spoke up more and stuck around more often. He was well on his way to becoming a penthouse regular when he blocked them out one day, yet again.

Geoff finally went to his house after a week of that bullshit, finding Ryan less than enthusiastic about it. Ignore Ryan’s pleadings for him to leave, Geoff had kicked in the door frame very prepared to have a very long conversation with Ryan about this shit.

He had paused in the doorway, noting how Ryan was caked in blood and furrowed his brows. “It’s, uh, it’s not mine. Most of it,” Ryan had explained. Geoff had been very quick to grab him and drag him into the kitchen, grumbling about ‘Then where the fuck did it come from’.

Much to Ryan’s displeasure, Geoff was very adamant about scrubbing the day or two day old blood of Ryan himself, wetting a washcloth with warm water and scrubbing at Ryan’s face somewhat harshly.

“Why do you do this? You stop talking to us for days on end, and then we have to go and force you to even open your door. We were unlocking your fucking door for 2 hours last time, Ryan!” Geoff had yelled angrily, not really having any true venom in his words but Ryan flinched anyway.

“Why do you care, Geoff? I’m Mr. Torture and that’s it,” Ryan said, wincing at a particularly hard rub to his cheek by Geoff.

“You are Ryan God damn Haywood; you hunted us down of your own initiative after we nearly fucking killed you at the risk of still being killed, you’ve run from the cops on a motorcycle and managed to take out a good portion of them with one grenade, you were the only one who even remotely knew what to do when a bullet cut Gavin on the neck and he was bleeding out, you are much more than ‘Mr. Torture’,” Geoff said, throwing his arms in the air before going back and scrubbing away more of the blood. “And, dicks dude, we love you.”

“Wait, say that last part again?” Ryan asked, trying to fight off Geoff’s hand like a petty two year old. Geoff glared at him for that and scrubbed away some of the blood under his right eye.

“You heard me,” Geoff grumbled, wrinkling the rag into the sink to get more blood off.

“I would like to hear it again, however,” Ryan said, smiling at the man before it was quickly put out with a harsh scrub. “Why are you scrubbing at my face so hard?”

“Payback, Ryan, payback,” Geoff said.


End file.
